Loveing and Loathing
by xXFrankieXx
Summary: Sasuke loves the girl of his dreams,Sakura Haruno. But she doesn't love him back. What will he do when she tells him so? Oneshot, RandR plllz.


She was so beautiful. Everything she did was beautiful. The way she would smirk when she knew something you didn't. The way she could kick your ass with one punch. Yes, she was beautiful. Beautiful, intimidating, and sometimes just scary. Sasuke saw no faults in her. No, what could be wrong with this pink-haired angel?  
Of course, the girl didn't feel the same way, that he could see. She treated him indifferently. Just like she would treat a woman. She would laugh at his jokes, and be his friend, but that's all they did. Talked. And Sasuke wanted more. He wanted her to kiss him, touch him, and moan his name. And he wanted her to love him, most of all. He could live without anything else as long as he knew she loved him. That she was his.  
He was in love with Sakura Haruno. Madly in love, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
Sakura hated Sasuke. She hid it but she dispised the man. He had left her just to go hit it off with another woman. Karin. Sakura snarled the woman's name, wanted her distroyed. She wanted to give her one good hit in the stomach. Sakura tried her best to hide her hatred, the only way by treating him like she would anyone else. He seemed not to like this, but he could live with it.

Sasuke was taking one of his usual walks through the forest, hands in pocket, just mored out of his mind. He was thinking about her again and he needed to stop. It was driving him up a wall. That's when he heard the scream. It was high-pitched and he reconized it immidiatly.  
Ohmygod,ohmygod, he kept thinking. No, don't hurt her!  
He walked into a clearing and saw a trail of blood circling a lone tree. But no Sakura.  
"Shit!" he yelled. "Sakura!" He heard a moan from the trees and ran toward them. What he saw there gave him nightmares for months. It looked just like a heap of red, pink and some pale skin. His eyes widened and he ran to her. "Oh my god, who did this?"he asked, picking her up. She just groaned.  
Out of all the people who would save her, why did it have to be the Uchiha? Why him? Hell, she would've rather had Naruto come get her.  
"Sakura!"he said, getting frustrated now. "What happened?" He was running through the trees, trying to get her to his house as quickly as possible.  
"Hospital,"she moaned out. 'No,"he said. "I'm cleaning you up first"  
She groaned.

Sasuke put her down on the counter and began tugging her clothes off. "W-what?"she asked, trying to sit up but failing horribly. "Pervert, stop it"  
"Shut up, I'm helping,"he said, pulling his shirt off and running to get a wet cloth. He came back and started wiping the blood away. He tried not to stare at her. How many times had he wanted to see her without any clothes? And now he finally gets to see her and she's mangled ; bloody. She moaned when he wiped the cuts clean. She looked a lot better when all the dried blood was gone. Some were still bleeding though. So Sasuke tore his shirt into strips and wrapped it around her cuts. "Tell me now, what happened?"he asked, soothinger.  
"Bite me, Uchiha. I'm not telling you anything,"she hissed.  
"Ouch,Sakura,"he said. "What did I do to you"  
She looked at him in disbelief. "What did you do? Oh, I don't know, maybe leave for three years! Maybe go join Orochimaru. Maybe go hook up with a whore like Karin!" She hadn't ment to say that. She looked at him, tears in her eyes, glaring. "Sasuke Uchiha, I hate you. Go dig yourself a hole and die"  
Sasuke stared at her, shocked. Then, to her surprise,he laughed. "Sakura,Sakura,"he said. "I did not hook up with Karin. I hate her, Sakura." He gently wiped her tears away from her eyes. "Sakura...I love you"  
Sakura didn't know what to say. He loved her? She scoffed. "Shut up, Uchiha. I still hate you"  
"Love is often misplaced for loathing,"he said, patting her head. She snapped her head away. "Fucking leave me alone,"she growled, shakily standing up. She barely made it to the door. Then she fell, falling on her side. Sasuke walked over to her and looked at her. She was out cold. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. He covered her with a blanket and lay beside her.

Sakura later that month finally got better. She had been in the hospital for a while but she finally did get better. Sasuke didn't see her until her until she came to see him. She knocked on his door.  
"Sasuke?"she asked. He opened his door,looking at her surprised. "Sakura,"he mused, leaning against the door. "Yes"  
"I've been thinking....Can I come in?"she asked and he nodded. He moved out of the way and she walked in, closing the door behind her. "Continue,"he said.  
". . .I-I've been thinking about how...H-how you said you hated Karin. A-and I guess I just assumed and it was wrong. I'm sorry."She nodded a little and smiled the teniest. She then turned to leave. Sasuke caught her arm, smirking. "Hmmm,"he said. He leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly. One was still slightly healing from a split lip. He pulled back. "I think I forgive you"  
"Care to see if you forgive me again?"she asked with a playful smile. She leaned up and kissed his lips harder than he had. He moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, getting them as close together as possible. He pulled back, panting and trailed kisses down her neck. "Mmm,"she said. She unbuttoned her own shirt and pushed it off her shoulders. He pulled back, gazing at her with lust filled eyes. She giggled. Sasuke tried to undo her bra but failed; he couldn't figure out how it worked. She un did it herself and he grabbed her breasts roughly. She moaned again. He leaned down and bit her breast. He licked her nipple,nipping it until it hardened. He played with her other nipple and she moaned. "Bedroom,"she said. Sasuke led her to the bedroom. She shoved him down on the bed, removing his shirt. She sat on his stomach, kissing his lips and his neck. She licked down his chest, down his stomach. She pulled his pants down and he growled. "No way are you going to be in control of this"  
He shoved her down, laying on top of her. He pulled her shorts off and then she shoved him off of her. She crawled in between his legs, taking off his boxers next. She kissed him while she did so then kissed down to his buldging erection. She trailed butterfly kisses down it then lightly licked it. He moaned.  
"mmm,Sakura,"he moaned. "More, more!" She did as he told, sucking on it. He stared moaning more and more until Sakura felt juices fly into her mouth. She swallowed, wincing just the teeniest. She kissed him, letting him taste himself. "My turn,"he said, pushing her down again. He removed her panties, which were soaked. He tossed them across the room. He inserted a finger into her clit, earning himself a moan. "Sasuke,I need you in me right now." Sasuke moved down and slowly inserted himself into her. She moaned loudly, arching her back. "nnnnn!" It hurt like hell but she was liking it. "Nnn,Nn, Sasuke! SASUKE!"she screamed, coming all over her stomach. Sasuke came again, deep inside of her. He pulled out, exausted. "Sasuke,"Sakura said, sleepy. "I like the way you forgive people. Just don't ever do it to anyone else"  
Sasuke smirked. "Alright,"he said. He opened his eyes and rolled over and kissed her softly. "I love you"  
"I love you too, Uchiha." 


End file.
